


Приоритеты

by gallyanim



Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrities, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rumors, dumb everyone including me, make it crack but not funny, proper adults
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Иногда семья это ты, партнёр и его гигантская плюшевая мечта за полтыщи баксов.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Приоритеты

**Author's Note:**

> кринжовый флафф, несмешной крэк, нудная мораль, смешать, но не взбалтывать
> 
> не знаю, почему, но почему-то тянет в истеблишд рилейшншип очень сильно на сей раз. хд
> 
> большое спасибо вдохновившему арту https://twitter.com/cina027/status/1270055798299693057?s=19 ♥️

_В ответ на вопрос о том, на что он потратит свой первый гонорар профессионального спортсмена, гордость нашей префектуры Ойкава Тоору только загадочно улыбнулся, тем самым отправив в нокаут некоторое количество присутствовавших на пресс-конференции поклонниц. Причиной тому наверняка стала не только удивительная привлекательность улыбок Ойкавы-сана ― как-никак, преданные ценители и ценительницы его спортивного таланта уже давно могли выработать иммунитет. По слухам, есть все основания предполагать, что Ойкава-сан давно находится в отношениях и планирует съехаться со своим партнёром. Что ж, наверняка будущему любовному гнезду и будет посвящена эта сумма!_

― Была ещё одна, ― проворчал Ойкава с пола, когда Суга дочитал ценные рассуждения журналистов таблоида. ― Ива-чан скидывал, там писали, что я коплю на лимузин к свадьбе.

― Пожалуйста, ― у Суги дрогнул голос, как будто он сейчас начнёт икать от смеха. ― Без лимузина свадьбы не будет.

Не то чтобы свадьба планировалась в принципе, как и ― Суга всё-таки расхохотался до слёз и икоты ― любовное гнездо, хоть справедливости ради стоило признать, что журналисты с гнездом попали в точку в большей степени. Съехаться хотелось ужасно — обоим, и Ойкава клятвенно обещал, что все последующие выплаты по свежему контракту с местной командой пойдут именно на то самое, но первый гонорар львиной долей своей ушёл на то, что скорее могло затруднить процесс в будущем. Суга наклонился и подёргал гигантского плюшевого инопланетянина за ногу.

Пятьдесят тысяч йен, если округлить сумму в долларах; и это без доставки и растаможки. Племянник Ойкавы, когда узнал об этой покупке, сказал, что будет делать в школе вид, что его фамилия пишется совсем другими иероглифами, чем у того самого волейболиста из резерва олимпийской сборной, так что они просто однофамильцы, а не какие-нибудь там близкие родственники.

― Эй, ― Ойкава перекатился по полу с живота на спину, прижав плюшевого монстра к груди, ― вдруг ему больно.

― Скажи честно, что ты ревнуешь, ― Суге опять стало смешно почти до истерики. ― И не меня.

Ойкава обиженно зафырчал между антеннок, торчащих из инопланетной макушки, и в сотый раз поведал о своих проблемах с федексом и таможенными брокерами, которые заставили его заполнить примерно сотню бумажек на получение крупногабаритного груза. Груз действительно был ого-го: Суга всё предлагал померять его спиной к спине с Хинатой, чтобы удостовериться в том, что плюшевый инопланетянин ― и тот выше. Реализации отличного плана в основном мешало то, что Хината категорически отказывался переступать порог этого дома, а Ойкава столь же категорически отказывался выносить свою новую главную ценность и по совместительству сбывшуюся мечту детства на улицу.

По дому, впрочем, он его таскал за собой и тискал без перерыва — впору скорее Суге было ревновать, что раньше при отсутствии у Ойкавы дома прочих членов семьи он приходил переночевать и они беспрерывно обнимались друг с другом, а теперь появился инопланетный плюшевый конкурент; но на деле ему самому в общем тоже неплохо лежалось головой у пришельца на мягком животе, когда они с Ойкавой что-то смотрели. Опять же Асахи на полном серьёзе поверил в нашествие внеземной цивилизации, когда Суга скинул фотку сидящего за обеденным столом плюшевого инопланетянина.

И таблоиды. Раньше Суга искренне недоумевал, зачем глубоко провинциальной Мияги свои собственные таблоиды, посвящённые сугубо местным сплетням, но теперь он отлично понял смысл их существования. Статьи про маячащее перед ним самим любовное гнездо и свадебный лимузин, а также отправляющую в нокаут загадочную улыбку Ойкавы Тоору (в данный момент примерявшего на плюшевую игрушку верх от своей пижамы — в летающую тарелочку, конечно) в таблоидах национального масштаба Суга бы никогда не прочитал.

— Практически хочется выложить фотку, — хмыкнул Суга, когда Ойкава и перед сном пришельца из рук не выпустил. — Дескать, вот я, вот гордость префектуры Ойкава Тоору, а вот его трёхметровый плюшевый инопланетянин.

Хорошо, что половину площади крошечной комнаты Ойкавы занимала кровать нормальных размеров — если вдвоём, Суга был уверен, они бы при должном старании смогли разместиться где угодно, то включение в уравнение дополнительной переменной в виде какой бы то ни было гигантской плюшевой игрушки уже делало его менее решаемым. А так даже тесно было не до ужаса, а ну так. Слегка тесновато. Чуть-чуть.

Когда они съедутся, у них будет большая кровать и большие планы на большую кровать. Не касающиеся пришельца.

— Выложи, — Ойкава зевнул и улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами — не загадочно ни капли, просто с присущей только ему одному мечтательной наглостью. Они немного полежали молча, а потом темный ночной воздух прорезала взметнувшаяся вверх рука Ойкавы с поучительно указующим перстом. Вероятно, указующий перст должен был символизировать серьёзность следующей сентенции.

— Ничего не стыжусь, — провозгласил Ойкава. — Я взрослый человек и плачу налоги.

Суга поднял руку тоже и схватил Ойкаву за поучительный палец ладонью, чувствуя кожей каждую истертость и шероховатость на подушечке того пальца от слишком резких принятий мяча на тренировках. Последняя фраза повисла в темноте между ними, как будто оглушив своей правдивостью; вроде бы такое очевидное заявление, а притом пока не проговоришь вслух, то и не решишься искренне поверить в то, что они действительно теперь те самые взрослые люди, которые могут честно сбывать свои мечты. Самые разные мечты — про волейбол и про университет, про быть вместе и жить вместе, ну и про крупногабаритных плюшевых инопланетян тоже.

Не согласиться с оглушающе правдивой идеей было сложно, но не заржать по десятому разу за выходные — тоже. Ойкава пихнул его ногой и выдал ещё что-то пафосное про приоритеты и финансовую грамотность, но где-то в конце слова грамотность сломался, тоже зайдясь сдавленным смехом.

Суга отогнул в сторону плюшевую антенку у шеи Ойкавы и поцеловал его прямо в счастливый смеющийся рот — и вот тут стало сильно тесно, потому что Ойкава, конечно, не пустил его сразу откатиться обратно к стене, а прижал к себе плотнее. Долго целоваться, когда одной рукой обнимают тебя, а второй продолжают сжимать плюшевую полутораметровую (Суга всё ещё считал это преуменьшением реальных размеров) хрень, оказалось сложновато, но добровольно останавливаться было ещё сложнее, кто бы сомневался.

— Одно но, — пробормотал Ойкава и разжал всё-таки захват вокруг инопланетянина, чтобы вокруг Суги наоборот усилить. Приоритеты, как он сам ранее рассуждал. — Если у тебя пост завирусится, то нечестно, что причиной будет не самый красивый бойфренд во всей префектуре.


End file.
